


Something More

by DiamondBlade



Series: Love Worth Making [5]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Rylee lands at a campground in Amber Beach, dead set on stealing Tyler's and James's Energems, but winds up being treated like one of the family. Can he get overhimself and take their Energems, or will he get caught up in Navarro family shenanigans?
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Heckyl, Riley Griffin/James Navarro, Riley Griffin/Tyler Navarro
Series: Love Worth Making [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533452





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of three parts in which Rylee is sent out to steal the Rangers' Energems. Here, he takes on the Navarro boys: Tyler and James, also known as "Daddy Navarro." Can he get over being treated like he's actually Tyler's friend, or will he succumb to his urges?

Rylee arrived at a campsite. As he approached the front entrance, he read the sign. “’Welcome to the Amber Beach Campground, y’all! The only rule here is to have fun!’ Oh, really?” He noticed some tiny writing underneath. “Oh, there’s more.” He knelt down and squinted to read it. “Why couldn’t Riley have perfect vision? ‘Besides having fun, you must also ensure that all campfires are put out at night, no food is left out so as to not attract wild animals, and clean up your campsite prior to departing. Check out time is at 6:00AM’… Six in the morning?” He stood up and dusted off his knees from the dirt. “Ugh, I don’t want to think about having to get up that early.”

_“Riley?”_ A voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Tyler running toward him. “Riley! What are you doing here?”

“Who, me? I’m, um… doing research for a school project!” He scratched his head. “What are you doing here?”

“My dad and I are here for the weekend! It’s awesome!” Tyler was grinning from ear to ear. “You know, ever since he’s been back, I haven’t had a chance to spend a lot of time with him. He offered to bring me up here this weekend, and I had to say yes!” He gasped. “You should join us!”

Rylee shook his head. “No, I don’t want to impose.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be any trouble at all!” Tyler glanced behind Rylee and saw his dad approaching. “In fact, we’ll ask my dad now!” Rylee quickly turned around as Tyler put his arm around him. “Dad! Can Riley spend the night with us?”

Rylee looked James over. He was carrying an axe, and was draped in sweat from chopping firewood. Rylee subtly bit his lip. _“Hello, Daddy…”_

James smiled. “I don’t see the harm in it!” He put his hand on Rylee’s shoulder. “Did you eat a good breakfast?”

His gaze shifted to James’s hand on his shoulder. _“So many Navarros, so little time… Uh-oh, it’s been a bit since you said something. Stop fantasizing and say something!”_ “I did!”

“Great! You can help Tyler gather some more firewood!”

“Oh, man, Riley, it’ll be a blast! We can make it a competition to see who can gather the most!” Tyler took a step back and got a look at what Rylee was wearing. “You’re even wearing red. Nice choice!” He held up his hand for a high-five. “Team Red forever! Whoo!”

Rylee high-fived Tyler. “Team Red… Yay…” He chuckled.

“Alright, kids,” James spoke, grabbing onto his axe, “you need to gather that wood quickly and get back to the campsite. We’re going to be making s’mores!”

Tyler paused. “Dark chocolate, gluten-free crackers, and low-fat marshmallows, I hope?”

“Of course, son!” Tyler cheered and ran off. James leaned in close to Rylee. “It’s none of those things, but don’t tell Tyler.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, sir,” Rylee replied. “I’d, uh, better get going.”

“See you at the campsite!” James walked away.

When the coast was clear, Rylee pulled out his communicator and contacted Wrench. “Wrench! I’m in trouble down here!”

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Did you fail already?”_ Snide asked, from outside of the camera range.

“No, I didn’t fail already. In fact, both of the Navarros are here. I need the decoy Red Energem ASAP.”

_“But, I’ve been working on the Gold one!”_

“Well, you’d better whip up the Red one now, because I’m not passing up the chance to get both Navarro boys’ Energems when they’re in one place!” Rylee cleared his throat. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go and – ugh – gather firewood.”

_“Firewood?”_

“Yes, firewood! Hurry with that Energem!” Rylee put the communicator away and ran after Tyler.

~*~

An hour later, Tyler and Rylee returned to the campsite. Tyler was carrying a large load of firewood, while Rylee was carrying a smaller amount. Tyler dropped his stack on the ground, and Rylee set his down next to it. “Looks like I won!” Tyler boasted, flexing his arms. “Rexy power rules!”

Rylee clapped slowly. “I’m _so_ happy for you. Look at you! Of _course_ you were going to carry more! You’re, like, all muscle!”

Tyler stretched. “It’s all from a life of good eating and plenty of exercise!” He bent over and stood on his hands. “Anyone could do it!” He shifted to a one-arm handstand. “You could train and be able to do this, too!”

“Is that a challenge?” Rylee asked. Tyler chuckled. “Oh, you don’t think I can do it?”

Tyler leapt back onto his feet and walked over to Rylee. “Riley, you’re book-smart. It took me _years_ to be able to master handstands like that. I really don’t think that you can do it without some more training.”

Meanwhile, James came out of the tent, carrying a bag of s’mores ingredients. He stopped a short distance away from the two boys. Rylee stretched and cracked his neck. “Oh, you’re calling me out, huh?”

“It’s not like that, Riley. I just—“ Rylee bent down and stood on his hands, perfectly matching what Tyler did a minute ago. He shifted to one hand, then the other, then back to both before flipping back to his feet. Tyler’s jaw dropped.

“That’s how it’s done, son!”

James set the bag down and clapped. “That was an impressive handstand, Riley! I didn’t think you had it in you!”

“Yeah,” Tyler added, looking Rylee over, “I didn’t think so, either.”

Rylee spotted the bag. “Are those the s’mores ingredients?”

“Indeed, but it’s too early to eat them,” James said. “First, we have to do our daily workout. Without an actual gym, we have to use nature as our equipment.”

“Can we start with a swim?” Tyler asked.

“Sure, son.” James looked at Rylee. “You’re welcome to join us, Riley.”

“I didn’t bring any workout clothes,” Rylee replied, “and I don’t think that this is conducive to fitness.”

“Oh, no problem!” Tyler exclaimed. “You can borrow some of mine! I never leave home without extra clothing!”

“Great,” Rylee replied, chuckling. “Would you guys excuse me for just a moment?”

“Nature calling?” James asked.

“Oh, you know it!” Rylee ran off toward the outhouse area that he’d seen earlier.

James walked over to Tyler. “Riley’s an… interesting character, isn’t he?”

“Normally, I’d agree with you, but he’s being particularly weird today, even by Riley standards.” Tyler shrugged. “Maybe he’s not used to the outdoors?”

“That could be it. Too much fresh air can make people act strangely.”

~*~

“Wrench, where **are** you?” Rylee shouted into his communicator. “I can’t stand all of this physical activity!”

_“I’m right outside the entrance,”_ Wrench replied.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Rylee ran through the archway and spotted Wrench in the distance. He ran up to him and held out his hand. “Where is it?”

“You’re welcome,” Wrench replied, holding out the mock Red Energem.

Rylee snatched it out of his hand. “These Navarro boys are strictly about fitness. I mean, sure, I’m gifted and all, but I’m still a clone of the Green Ranger. He’s got limitations.” Rylee cracked his neck. “If I don’t finish this soon, I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Perhaps all of this physical activity is a good thing? You could use your training against the Rangers in battle.”

“I can take them with one arm tied behind my back… Although, knowing Tyler from just this brief encounter, that might be all that he needs. Dude is crazy ripped! Poppy Navarro isn’t as into fitness as his son, but seeing him all sweaty earlier…” Rylee fanned himself. “Hoo-boy. By the way, is Heckyl back yet?” Wrench shook his head. “Damn it!”

_“Riley!”_ Tyler’s voice called from afar.

Rylee quickly looked back. “Crap, that’s Tyler!” He looked back at Wrench. “Get out of here!”

“Good luck!” Wrench teleported away.

Rylee stuffed the mock Red Energem into his pocket with the Aqua one. He ran back into the campground and found Tyler. “Sorry about that. I, uh, got lost.”

“Hey, no worries. It’s a big place. Ready to get your fitness on?” Tyler held up a pair of athletic shorts and a red tank top. “I brought your outfit. Look, it’s the same as mine. Team Red!”

Rylee took the clothes and smiled. “Team Red!” He walked over to the outhouse and opened the door. Instantly, the smell hit him. “Oh, it reeks in here!” Tyler laughed. Rylee turned to him. “What?”

Tyler pointed to a concrete building. “The actual restrooms and changing areas are in there.”

Rylee looked over. “How did I miss that?” He ran over to the building and entered one of the private changing rooms, locking the door behind him. The small room was 4’x4’ square, with one wall entirely comprised of mirror tiles. He removed his shirts and looked at himself in the mirror. He put Tyler’s tank top on, stuffing his own Energem down beneath it. “What am I doing? I’m supposed to be getting the Energems, not going on a run with them.” He took the mock Energems out of his pocket and set them on the bench before removing his pants and putting Tyler’s shorts on. He looked at his reflection. “I mean, they’ve taken me in as though I actually _belong_ in their family. I almost hate to betray them.” He shook his head. “Get your head in the game, Rylee. You’ve got a mission. They’re not your friends. Don’t start going soft now. Do you want Snide to come after you? I didn’t think so.” He put the stones into the pocket of the shorts. “Well, time to ‘get my fitness on,’ as Tyler would say.” Rylee gathered his clothes and walked out of the changing area, meeting Tyler and James outside. Both men were dressed in similar shorts and tank tops, though James’s was aqua in color. Rylee snickered at the sight of the two men in matching outfits. “Like father, like son, huh?”

James walked over to Rylee and put an arm around him, bringing him in close. “Like father, like _sons_, you mean?”

_“’Sons.’ He thinks of you as family, and it’s only been a few hours.”_ “Sons?”

“Any friend of Tyler’s is a friend of mine,” James said, backing up a bit to stand between both boys. “I know that I might not look like I’m nearly 40, but I’m getting up there. Tyler and the rest of you are like my own kids. Sure, there are some oddballs in the group – Koda, Ivan, Phillip – but, heck, what family doesn’t have its share of nuts?” He looked over at Rylee. “I’m sure there are some wild ones in your family, eh, Riley?”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea.”

“Riley’s family is _hilarious_! Chase has told me stories about them that you wouldn’t believe,” Tyler commented. At that moment, his watch beeped. He looked at it and gasped. “It’s 3:00!”

“Our run!” James and Tyler exclaimed in unison. They started off toward the lake.

Rylee looked around. “Wait for me!” He ran after them.

~*~

After what felt like an eternity, the three of them arrived at the lake. Rylee was panting, and was drenched in sweat. He noticed that both Navarros were as dry as a bone. “How are… you two… not soaked?”

“Oh, we’re about to be,” Tyler replied, promptly removing his tank top and tossing it aside. He removed his Energem necklace and set it atop the discarded shirt. “Last one in’s a rotten egg!” He ran toward the lake.

“I’m not being last this time,” James said, lifting his tank top over his head and setting it down. He undid the latch for his Energem necklace and set it down as well. “Last time I lost, I had to clean Tyler’s room for a week!” He ran after his son.

Rylee seized the opportunity. He ran over to Tyler’s clothes and switched out the Energems, followed by James’s. He made sure both Navarros weren’t watching, and he ran back toward the campsite.

Tyler turned back around, looking for his friend. “Dad, did you see where Riley went?”

James looked around. “I don’t see him. Maybe he can’t swim?”

“Could be. Maybe he’s back at the campsite.” Tyler shrugged. “Do you think you can beat me in a race across the lake?”

“Your old man might be old, son, but I’m only old in mind. I’ve got the body of a 26-year-old, remember?” He grinned. “Try and keep up!” He dove into the lake and started paddling, moving at an alarmingly fast rate.

Tyler’s jaw dropped. “Man! Is _everyone_ better than me, today?” He dove in and tried to keep up with his father.

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Rylee scrawled a note on the back of the instructions to the tent and affixed it to the s’mores ingredients…

_“James and Tyler,_   
_Thank you for welcoming me into your family. You two really share a bond that I wish I could share with my own father. I’m sorry for leaving so hastily, but something suddenly came up. Maybe I can tag along on the next trip?_   
_See you around, R.”_

Rylee read over the note. “That’s _pretty_ sappy, but I can’t just say, ‘Peace out.’ Not after they treated me like one of their own.” He paused, and then shook his head again. “Get’cha head in the game, man! You’ve got two Energems! Only eight more to go!” He pulled out his communicator, pressed a sequence of buttons on it, and teleported back to the ship.

~*~

Rylee walked onto the bridge of the ship, where Snide was waiting for him. “So, loser, did you fail already?”

“Quite the opposite,” he replied, placing the two Energems into a makeshift holster. “I managed to get TWO of them, thanks to Wrench’s handiwork.” He turned toward the robotic henchman. “Which Energem replicas do you have ready?”

“The Gold and Graphite ones are finished, and I’ve got the Pink and Purple ones almost completed.”

“Excellent!” He turned back to face Snide. “How do you like me now?”

“Bravo,” he replied, clapping, “but you’re not finished. 20% of the Energems is not enough.” He heard the familiar watch jingle. “No, not now!” Snide growled, transforming back into Heckyl. He looked up at Rylee. “Hello!”

“No time to talk,” Rylee said, grabbing Heckyl by his jacket lapels. “Prison cell. NOW.”

“But…”

“I’ll explain later. After seeing those Navarros, I _need_ this.” He dragged Heckyl into his cell, slamming the door closed behind him.


End file.
